karma is a
by cyenthia 30
Summary: This is an Au of the brotherhood au based off a line I saw in a story where Dean lied to Juliet about Sam and Caleb
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I do not own supernatural, the boys, or any of the brotherhood. I wanna say thanks to tidia and

the others for the premission to use the charaters.

This is a two shot occuring with the brotherhood characters but not part of the universe. I got the idea off

of a line in a story where Dean tells Juliet about Sam and Caleb

So here we go

Onwards

Caleb drove his new car up the long driveway leading up the the farm. His home away from home, the

one place in the world he could drop his guard and just be safe and happy. He glanced to his right to see

Sam griping the handle of the door, his hand turning white and a wave of tension merged with his own

worry. They were both hunters have lived threw the almost apocalypse and faced the worst things

in heaven hell and beyond but both of them have never been this scared. He drove by the pond before

coming to a stop in front of the barn, both places bringing back so many memories both good

and bad like the tornado, drowning, and hell hounds also the good like sweet tea, the pit, and the farm

animals of old.

They sat there in the car in total silence even within their minds. Ever sence Sam came to live in New

York with him and finish his law degree, also embracing his role in the brotherhood the two had become

close to the point that they would go days without speaking out loud to another instead talking

telepathically. So Caleb jumped when Sam spoke

"I suppose we should go inside. Dean would have heard the car and be wondering what the hell is taking

us so long..and I wanna say one more time, this is a bad idea we shouldn't tell him."

" I know I heard you the first 7 times Sam but I can't keep this from him. I have never lied to him and I

don't intend to start."

"Its not a lie if we don't say anything just I don't know... keep him focused on another topic don't bring it

up and you won't have to lie."

Caleb' s answer was cut off by the bark of Deans hound Boo sitting outside on the doorstep at his masters

feet tail wagging, tounge hanging out waiting for them along with his master. His 6 foot 3 frame

leaning on the door, arms crossed over his chest with his eyebrow rased as if to ask... well are you just

gonna sit there all day. With one last look at each other Sam and Caleb, in unison got out of the sportscar

and headed over to Dean and entered the house.

The knight and the scholar both let the tention leave them as the entered the farm, and for the first time

since THE INICEDENT occured they relaxed.

"So Sammy, Daemon what brings you here? you guys are supposed to be living it up in New York?"

"Ahh don't you miss us? and here I thought we were loved or is the lovely Juliet waiting upstairs for you

in just her lab coat with some pie and you want to get rid of us?"

"Is that jealously I hear in your voice Reeva? don't worry ill never forgot my first."

"Would you two cut it out your both grown adults you should act like it."

"Ouch, wow Sammy law school made you a bigger buzz kill then you already were, didn't think that was

possable. And no Juliet is not here, I haven't seen her in weeks come sit down you two ill get us some

beers and you can tell me why you have darkend my door this night."

Sam and Caleb sat beside each other on the couch leaving the recliner for Dean.

("Well Sammy now what? your the lawyer got any idea how we should do this.) Caleb inquired

telepathically. Getting no answer Caleb withdrew from Sam's mind and turned to face the kitchen so not

to show the saddness in his eyes. Sams mind was working on not only an answer for Caleb but an answer

for his brother without having to lie. Re entering the room and handing out the beers Dean sat down in his

chair.

"So..whats going on? You guys must have come all this way for a reason and no bullshit about missing

the farm and wanting to see me. Your both scared shitless, I want the truth."

"You sure about that Deuce the truth is not always pretty."

"Yes im sure. No more lies, no more deals! no more taking foolish risks that is what we agreed

upon after the prize fight that wasn't, so talk, now."

"is that an order sir?"

"Does it have to be Daemon?"

"Dean stop demanding things from Caleb. This is not related to hunting or the brotherhood we did not

show up here to be interegated by the guardian, we came to talk to you Dean, just you."

With those words both Sam and Caleb saw the color drain from Deans face and his soulful green eyes

fill with fear.

"No! What is it? whats wrong? are either of you sick or hurt or dieing is that why your scared? Oh god I

can't do this again."

Caleb was overcome with guilt for not remembering Deans fear of losing a loved one. Sam realizing the

same thing jumped to the rescue

" No Dee, no were okay, were both okay no one is hurt or dieing we just need to talk to you."

"No Sam your liying to me. I can feel the fear rolling off you both what is it?"

"Deuce calm down Sams not lying to you. The fear your feeling is real and there is a reason for it and ill

tell you, but first you have to calm down alright."

Taking a deep beath Dean closed his eyes and willed himself to relax after a few minuites had past he

opened his eyes and allowed himself to look over at his baby brother and best friend.

"Okay im as calm as im gonna get so tell me whats going on."

Caleb cleared his throat, glanced over at Sam and receaved a nod in return before he started to speak.

"Okay so it started a few days ago..

-flashback-

"Come on Sam, it's a Friday night lets go out and do something fun, take a break from things. ?ou know

what they say all work and no play makes Sammy."

" happy thank you very much. I have a thesis to finished and clubbing is not my idea of fun, but don't let

me stop ya."

"Thats not the point Sam, Is not fun alone I need a wingman come on it will be fun... maybe we can even

find you some loven while were out. I haven't seen you with someone is years Sammy thats just not

healthy for a guy."

"No and thats final and whats with you and Dean trying to get me laid? I don't need help, I can whenever

I want I just don't want to."

Caleb walked over to the desk and sat on the edge im know im gonna regret asking this he thought to

himself

"what's wrong kiddo and don't even think about pulling the im fine I just don't want to crap. Your a guy

and you have needs so why are you dening yourself? You can tell me Sammy, Im not Dean and I sweare

I won't tease you for this chickflick concidering I started it. So please tell me whats wrong so I can fix it."

Looking up into those golden eyes and seeing the pity and worry caused Sams gut to clench.

"Back off Caleb, we are not talking about this not now, not ever so drop it."

Sam felt a feather light touch enter his mind and quickly threw up his blocks but not fast enough to keep the older hunter out.

"you know Jim said spying is not nice Caleb" Sam reminded while throwing images rapid fire at Caleb in

an attempt to overwelm him and get him to retreat.

"Sorry runt too late for that by about 10 years but man your good young skywalker this is really starting to give me a headache."

"well then stop snooping and ill stop throwing things."

"fine fine ill stop just quit it and with that. Well I guess ill leave you to your paper if you need me ill be in

the studio just knock, and don't ever say I don't do anything for you the offer of the chickflick still stands

I can wait till you trust me."

With that last bit of guilt the door of Sam's room closed with a small click.

Later that night Calib went to get a drink from the kitchen befor bed he finialy finished his painting. He

was not only physicaly exhausted but mentaly as well, his emotions were his muse and that purging

always drained him. what he did not expect to find was Sam siting at the island in the dark staring at his

hands. Grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue he sat down and

pored them both a glass and waited. They sat there for what felt like hours but was really only a few

minitues drinking the air heavy with things unsaid

"so we gonna sit in the dark all night or you ready to answer my question?"

Sam droped his head in his hands a gesture that reminded Caleb so much of his mentor it actualy hurt to

see. When Sam actualy responded it was like droping a warhead on the kitchen.

"You know the reason already on to why I don't date the same reason as you, that bastard dies with us. I

refuse to undo Deans hard work by passing the yellow eyed bastards blood on."

"Thats fine Sam. I get that you don't want kids, im in the same boat but there are ways to prevent that you

know. ways that don't stop you from getting some. I am living proof I have no offspring as of yet and ive

had plenty of chances as you are well aware of, now tell me the real reason."

Sam lifted his head from his hands there eyes connected in the darkened room (tell me) Caleb pleaded

telepathically ( let me help you.) He sent a wave of reasurence along with his thoughts he swore to Dean

and himself he would help and protect Sam even if it is from his own mind. Sam drained his glass and

stood up suddenly from the stool and started to pace, the light from the city in the backdrop giving his

form an earry shadowey presence.

" That is the real reason! I am not like you or Dean, I don't want to be with just anyone ive been in love

before and I want that again, but that will never happen I will never endanger someone else in this life

just so I can be loved. I refuse to let myself get close to someone to only have some monster take her

away from me. I won't be able to live threw another Jess. So I rather live the life of a monk and never be

happy again then go threw that now tell me Caleb how in the hell are you gonna to help me with that?"

-'-end flashback-

"Okay, I think im missing something. Besides being a major chickflick and your guys marter complex

over yellow eyes I don't see anything to cause you both so much fear."

"Thats not the thing were scared of Deuce, ill spare you those details. This was just the explanation that

leads into it. The thing im trying to tell you is well Sam was leaking and you know I can't handle a

leakey Sam. It was late at night, we were both exhausted and had been drinking, I just wanted to make

him feel better to fix him, so I umm...kinda... one thing led to another and well I... umm WE... ended up...

sleeping together."

Caleb had been waiting for it, even preparing for it, but all he felt was pain then darkness.

There you go peoples part one ill try to have part two up by end of week.

And fyi there will be no sex scene just references to it

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer see first chapter

Yah chapter 2 Deans reactions mua ha ha ha

Here we go

Onwards

Even though sam was waiting for it, the site of his very deadly big brother /soulmate decking his own

best friend and Sam's lover froze him in his chair. It finialy clicked in that he needed to do something

when Dean did not sit back down but continue to punch an out cold Caleb who couldn't defend himself

"Dean stop! your gonna kill him! get off him, its not his fault."

Seeing his plea hitting a wall of red Sam did the one thing he swore he would never do. Fearing for his

boyfriends life Sam took a deep breath and proceeded to telekinetly lift Dean off of Caleb and hold him,

hovering, shoulder hight horizontally in the air while he tried to revive Calab.

(babe? can you hear me? Answer me please)

(Sam..wha..)

( Your out cold Cay, Dee hit you hard you need to wake up. Its getting harder and harder to hold him

back)

(okay Sam ill try, just hold on baby boy)

"Let me down. Now Samuel Francis Winchester or I swear on the Impala I will make you wish you were

Satan's bitch."

Sam had never in his 28 years heard Dean so mad let alone at him. So he complied and placed his feet

back on the floor but did not release him. loopholes were a lawyers best friend.

"What? Sam let me go, I need to finish this."

"No Dean. I am not letting you go untill Caleb is awake and you calm down."

"Calm down! how the hell am I to do that after what I just heard? he took advatage of you, used you

when your defences were down. I am so sorry Sammy I thought we could trust him ill never let him

touch you ever again."

"Stop. listen to yourself Dean, its Caleb, not some jerk in a bar he would never hurt me, he never has."

Sam walked over to where Dean was still standing in his mental hold fist clenched, staring daggers at the

semi conscious man on his living room floor. Bringing out his other power The Puppy Eyes he grabed

Deans shoulders and forced eye contact, adding a slight pout for good measure Sam started to beg.

"Dee please look at me, im okay. It's not Caleb I am scared of. We were both scared of you and from the

look of Caleb's nose and your eyes we were right to do so. Dean please understand this...nothing

happened between Caleb and I that I did not want to. Nothing was forced, no one was tricked into

anything. He offered, I accepted and the first time since Jess I think I could be happy. Please don't take

that away from me."

Seeing the rage being replaced with guilt and sadness Sam released Dean both physically and mentally

and droped to his knees to stop the blood gushing from Caleb's nose.

Once Dean felt the restrants vanish he stumbled back almost triping over the end table. He couldn't be

here, he had to go to figure all this out, to calm down. Holding back a sob he quickly turned and ran out

the door and into the warm kentucky night.

Caleb awoke to find his head pillowed on Sam's lap instead of the floor and a damp cloth wiping off his

face he flinched in pain as he turned his head to meet the hazle eyes of said pillow

"Hey runt, can we get off this floor? Bones feel the cold and all that."

"Stop it Cay your not old but take it slow your head kinda bounced when Dean decked you."

"That sounds about right. I'm just glad he took it so well I was expecting at least a bullet hole or two."

"He didn't take it as well as you think. After you were out he did not stop I had to pull him off you."

"My hero"

"Shut up and sit down. I don't wanna pick you up off the floor for a second time.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Sam just rolled his eyes while checking him over for a concussion.

(I'm okay baby boy you can stop mother henning)

(He is really mad Cay. I told him we both wanted it and he started to cry and ran outside. can you feel

him at all?)

(He is still on the farm Sam but all im getting is water but thats not new)

Thats how Dean found them when he re-entered the hous, his little brother kneeling between his best

friends legs . They both turned towards him as he sat back down and leaning forwards elbows on his

knees, hands clasped togther he said only one word " Explain"

"Okay umm well afterwards we were both laying there trying to understand what the hell happened

-flashback-

What the hell just happened Caleb wondered to himself and better question why was he not freaking out.

"Sam? Umm are you okay? I don't know why I did that im so.."

"Shhhhh no talking Caleb you have nothing to feel sorry for if I did not want it nothing would had

happened the question I have for you is why?"

"Come on Sam you know why, you were all emo about not being loved or happy again and I had to

prove you wrong. I mean everything you said tonight ive said to myself over and over again most of my

life. And honestly ive been considering bringing this up with you so just hear me out okay?"

"Sure Caleb but can we go somewhere else to have this conversation instead of the kitchen floor?"

After they got dressed and moved to Caleb' s bedroom he started the conversation back up.

"Now Sam if you diagree with anything I say at anytime interupt me but the way I see it we are both

hunters, both physic, both tainted by Azasul, neither of us want to drag anyone into this life and neither

of us want to let someone close enough to hurt us. Ive known you your entire life. I know all your secrets,

failures, successes, dreams and fears there is no one in this universe who understands you like I do with

the execption of Dean. So how would I not be the perfect person for you to be with? We already live

together, we work together and after what just happened I can safety say were good together it makes

sense."

"I agree with everything Caleb, but your forgetting a big issue between us. Were both adults and can

think for ourselves but if we really want to commit to each other fully there is one person we have to run

it buy."

-end flashback-

"So here we are. We want to be together Dean and for all the right reasons but if you don't approve we

won't go any farther but please think about it before you say no."

"Deuce honestly, its a good idea. I will be a one man guy no one but Sam and hell is there anyone else in

the world who would protect him more or treat him better then I can?

"This is a big pile of shit you guys are droping on my lap and honestly I have a few things I have to

consider. This is bigger then you two being happy, which I am all for. So lets just go to bed and ill give

you my answer in the morning. Okay and as disturbing as this is for me to say you guys take dads old

room the bed is a king."

With that Dean walked up the stairs and into his room closing the door behind him not once looking back.

Okay I lied not a two shot

one more to go

Hopefuly ill have it up ASAP

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer see first chapter

Here we go

Onwards

The saying you learn something new everyday becomes more and more true as you age Sam concluded ,

I mean who knew the big bad Caleb Ames was a cuddler. Carefully extracting his arm from under his

boyfriend and sliding the head off of his chest. Sam gracefuly and with the stealth of the hunter he was

pulled on a pair of pants and quitely left the room. He would have to explain to Caleb that his secret

idenity is not a pillow. Following the smell of fresh brew he made his way into his brothers kitchen

where he found an almost full pot and no brother. Sam took a moment to gather himself this

conversation will be emotional for 5 am in the morning. He walked down the small hall to Dean's study

knowing it would not be empty.

"Morning Sam take a seat"

Dean was sitting behind his desk and if the tail sticking out was any indacation boo was asleep under it.

Entering the room Sam was almost overwelmed by the energy imprint of pastor Jim even 6 years

after his death.

"Ya I can feel him to Sammy, I love this room now come over here we need to talk."

Times like this Sam wondered if he was the only one with abilities in the family.

"Alright here we go. Sammy I love you and all I want for you is happiness and if Caleb makes you

happy im all for it. But I need to make sure of a few things before I can fully accept this. Caleb is my best

friend and I need to know that you will take care of him. He has never been in a relationship and as far as

I know, never been in love, so your gonna have to be careful with him. He won't know the little things

in a romantic relationship so you will have to teach him. And just so you know if you hurt him or break

his heart ill never forgive you are we clear?

"Crystal. Don't worry Dean ill look after him after all im the man in the relationship"

"Frigging right you are aWinchester is no ones bitch"

"Good we will talk more about this when Damien wakes up and thank you for behaving last night ill get

to work on sound proffing these walls."

As if speaking his name summoned him, Caleb struted into the room like he owned it and without

ceremoney perched on the desk between the brothers and smiled.

"Hows the head Damien still have those few brain cells left?"

"Yes worry not Deuce im still smarter than boo but I could have done without the broken nose."

"Sammy you should go make your man breakfest like a good little wife, it would be nice if I could not

have to speak over his stomach."

(He just wants to talk alone baby ill call if I need help)

With a nod to Caleb to show he heard and a finger to his brother, Sam went to go make breakfast and let

Caleb get his speach over with

"I guess this is where you say you will drown me in the pond if I hurt Sammy?"

No Caleb I don't need to tell you things you already know I just need some reassureance from you is all

The fact that your both guys does not bug me, neither does the 11 years between you. The thing I need to

know is are you truly willing to give up girls forever for Sammy?"

"I admit its gonna be strange for a bit and ill spare you the details but I enjoy being with Sam after all he

is a Winchester and no one has ever accused a Winchester of being a slacker in bed"

"Way to much info dude I don't need that image. The other thing I need for you to know is, this is hard

for me Sam is not only my little brother but when we took our little trip to heaven I found out he is also

my soulmate. I have also secretly felt he was my son. So now your dating my son, my brother, and my

other half. I have trusted you when I was a scared 4 year old and when we became the Triad I felt more

connected to you then ever before but now with this.. You have to understand just what im intrusting to

your care."

After breakfest Sam retreated to the tomb to read over some of the older journals while Dean and Caleb

went out to the barn for some training.

"Your getting slow old man."

"Who you calling old, im in top form unlike you who sits on his ass all day doing paperwork."

"Well you try being the head of a secret supernatural organization and see how much training you get to

do. You do realize that now that your with Sam we have one less thing to bond over."

"How do you figure that if anything we have more to bond over?"

"Damien we have three thing hunting, weapons, and girls."

"Right I get ya I can always tell you that Sam really likes it when I ...

"la la la can't here you la la la."

"Alright ill stop but I see your point don't worry Deuce your still my best friend."

"Okay I feel a chick flick coming let go pull Sam out of the books and we can get this last talk over

with."

The guardian and knight went to retreave their third and sat at the kitchen table .

"This relationship you guys have must not interfere with your work I can't have my knight clingy to my

scholar and I can't have my scholar distracted it will get people killed. What you do in private and off the

clock I don't care but when you guys are hunting there is no relationship you put it on hold until the job is

done. Next we tell no one. If this gets out it can and will be used against all three of us. We can tell Mac

and no one else understand?"

getting nods dean contuined

"On a personal note, around me, here at the farm I want you to be happy. I don't mind you guys being

together as long as you keep it PG 16 you can be lovey dovey around me. And on that note im done

talking about this we good?"

Ya were good. Is it safe to go back to the tomb? I found something in Colt's journal that you should see...

The end

Im not happy with how this turned out but its done

Thanks for reading


End file.
